What Makes a Good Party Even Better
by tranche
Summary: Faberry smutty oneshot with accidental drug use.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

_Un-betaed. Sorry for mistakes._

* * *

><p>Puck knew what makes a good party.<p>

The first is the venue that will house all gleeks. His house had been out of bounds since his mom decided to join baking club which wasn't that bad, when he got to enjoy fresh baked goods several times a week, but on a downside more than often, Fridays were reserved for Baking club meetings at Puckerman's. So in his quest Puck went to ask Santana, but her dad prohibited her from hosting a party after last time fiasco when he almost had a stroke, after finding a condom under the couch pillow.

His second choice was Brittany, he knew that blonde could be easily persuaded to sacrifice her house for Friday debauchery, which Santana foresaw and warned him not to ask her if he wanted to keep his manhood intact.

He went through the mental list of glee clubbers: Fabray's was out of question right from the start, prim and proper Quinn has never ever hosted a party at her place. Well except for cheerios sleepovers, but it doesn't count as real party.

Sam said he'd been stuck babysitting his younger brother.

Mike and Tina agreed but warned him about high probability of chaperoning parents and chicken feet on the menu.

"No alcohol." Rachel crashed his hopes with only two words.

He went to ask Kurt and Finn, but they instantly started arguing and wisely he decided that if they couldn't agree on whether to host the party or not, then organizational stuff will be a sure disaster.

On his way to ask Lauren he was confronted by angry looking Quinn who asked him why he hadn't though of asking her.

Confused, he explained his reasoning to which she barked "Friday, party at my place."

And this is how Friday became a gathering at Fabray's house.

He went to great lengths to make party perfect. Enough booze, no parents, good music and one extra thing.

"I still can't believe you're having a party. Your mom will flip out." Santana said as they watched pristine, museum like rooms of the house swirl with mingling teenagers.

"No, she won't. She's going to redecorate anyway. Might as well thank me for giving her incentive" Quinn answered with a smirk.

"Ok, if you're sure" Santana said distractedly as she scanned the crowd for a familiar blonde.

"Later, Q" with a slight smile on her lips, perceptible only to those who knew her well, Santana made her way through the crowd where Brittany chattered with Mike. Blonde smiled brightly at Santana instantly linking their pinkies.

"Ladies, I got little somethin' somethin'" Puck joined them; with a broad smile on his face he lift the lid of Tupperware container, showing content to his friends.

"Is this what I think it is?" Santana grinned.

"Brownies!" Brittany squealed as she grabbed one.

With a wink and "Have fun." at them Puck disappeared into the crowd handing the goods around.

Couple of minutes later, container almost empty, Puck entered the gaming room.

He paused for a second when he noticed Rachel who along with Mercedes occupied one of the two couches.

"Boooring" Puck drawled mentally as he eyed glass of water in her hand.

With a devious smile on his face he plopped on the couch pulling tiny brunette in a half hug.

"Princess, as an apology for last time disaster I baked some brownies, absolutely vegan." He offered her container smiling his most charming smile.

Rachel raised a brow at him "Are you sure they are vegan?"

"Of course they are. I made them with you in mind." Puck hurried to reassure her

Rachel still a bit suspicious, took a tentative bite. "These are quite tasty, thank you, Noah." She smiled.

Mercedes looked at Puck with a raised brow. He gave her last brownie and went back to the main room.

"Are you sure girl?" Mercedes asked with a smirk.

"Why you think these aren't vegan?" Rachel asked horrified.

"Well, I think this is the least of what might be wrong with these."

Rachel wanted to ask her to elaborate but Dennis, guy with whom Mercedes had been flirting all evening, chose this exact moment to invite Mercedes to dance, so Rachel was left alone. She tossed the last bit of brownie away and went to look for Puck, to further ask him about brownies.

"Heeey, girlfriend! Having fun?" Rachel waved her hands and rather ungracefully plopped on the couch next to Quinn.

Quinn froze for a moment confused by happy, bright eyed smile Rachel was giving her.

"This couch is so bouncy." Rachel giggled as she swayed her legs.

"Are you ok, Berry?" Quinn asked, because this type of behavior was weird even for Rachel.

Rachel slowly opened and closed her mouth several times "My jaw feels heavy."

"I feel like couch embraces me!" she burrowed further into the couch cushions.

"Are you high, Berry?" Quinn automatically switching into bitch mode.

"Cookies!" Rachel grabbed a pack from a near snack table.

"Quinn have you tried brownies Noah made. They were so good." Rachel said as she stuffed her mouth with cookies.

"Puck baked?" Quinn asked, remembering last time Puck baked something, then it clicked in her head.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a few." Quinn bolted from the couch.

"Are you out of your mind? You gave Rachel pot brownies!"

Puck just chuckled, which confirmed her suspicions. "Where's she by the way?" he asked looking around for Rachel.

"Puck, how could you?" Quinn almost yelled, outraged.

"Why so uptight, Quinn. She will be fine!"

"What if not?" Quinn flailed.

"Since when do you care?" Puck quirked a brow at her.

Quinn opened her mouth, but couldn't find the words.

She cared, cared more than it was appropriate to care for one of her friends without it surpassing friendship and becoming something more.

"Calm down. She will be fine. Give her some water and don't let her fixate on something."

"It's Rachel!" Quinn threw her hands in the air "She is always fixated on something!"

Quinn found Rachel sprawled on the couch in the same position she left her earlier. Empty cookies pack at her feet.

"You all right?" Quinn asked moving carefully to seat next to her.

"Huh," Rachel slowly turned to her. "Yeah, I guess I'm fine. Am I drunk? I feel weird."

"No, you're not drunk; well, sort of. You're high." Quinn said softly.

Rachel snorted "This is preposterous! I didn't even smoke, silly" she chuckled covering one of Quinn's hands with her own.

"You ate pot brownies" Quinn said a bit tersely, eyes focused on the warm small hand covering hers.

"Puck?" Rachel exclaimed. Quinn expected her to freak out, but brunette just laughed "That sneaky bastard!"

"Here drink some water." Quinn handed her bottle following Puck's advice to keep girl hydrated. Rachel downed half in one long gulp.

"We probably should get you somewhere quieter" Quinn offered moving to stand up.

"But I am fine, Quinn." Rachel tilted her head to the side. "It's like my brain is liquid and I feel it slosh inside."

"Come on. You know it's for your own good." Quinn said rather impatiently.

"I can't move. Carry me." Rachel whined, making no attempt to rise.

"Stop whining. Let's go." Quinn tugged smaller girl by her hand

She hadn't let go of Rachel's hand even as they walked through the crowd making their way to the stairs.

She justified this to herself by Rachel's current inability to stay focused, although in all honesty, Rachel had no trouble keeping up with her.

"Taking advantage of a drunken midget, Q?" Santana laughed as they passed pair of cheerios cuddling on the couch.

"I am not drunk! I am high!" Rachel protested indignantly.

"You go Rachel!" Brittany called after them.

"I was so comfortable on the couch and now you're forcing me to climb Everest." Rachel stopped in the middle of the stairs and leaned into Quinn's back, wrapping her arms around taller girl for support.

Blushing and thankful that Rachel couldn't see it, Quinn extracted herself from a warm embrace and tugged at Rachel's arm to hurry her up. "Come on, Rachel. Move your feet!"

Once in the room, Rachelplopped on the bed "I withdraw my prior statement, this is even better than the couch" she let out with a content sigh. "Feels really nice." She continued, tilting her head to look at the intricate shadows run across the ceiling.

Quinn uncertain of what to do, kept standing in the doorway just staring; her brain in "Rachel Berry in your bed. Do something!" mode.

She took a deep breath. "You can stay here and relax as long as you need. Watch TV or movies."

When she had turned to walk out, Rachel called after her.

"Where are you going?" she sounded alert for a moment. "Are you going to leave me here?"

She asked looking around the room, only then noticing various photos of Quinn, Santana and Brittany, other cheerios, several with a young woman who looked like a slightly older version Quinn. "In your room?" she finished surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, so what?" Quinn asked defensive

"I am just, a bit surprised that you brought me here. I half expected you to lock me in the cupboard under the stairs."

"Don't be ridiculous." Quinn started to protest.

"Stay with me."

Quinn gulped, trying to get her mind out of the gutter.

"I am not going to babysit you." She said firmly

"I am your responsibility since this is your party!" brunette huffed as she settled further in the bed, kicking her shoes off.

Quinn hesitated, not because of the words, but because of the sight.

"Quinn, please stay." Rachel added in a smaller voice.

With a sigh of resignation Quinn moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Let's watch something." she offered furtively eyeing bare skin of Rachel thighs revealed by bunched up skirt, her tan skin contrasting nicely with cream colored comforter.

"How about the Saw movie?" Rachel bounced excitedly.

"What? Which one?"

"Do you have it?"

"Yeah, Finn had tried to make me watch it, but I am not into horror movies. Are you sure you want to watch gore?"

Rachel shook her head in confirmation.

After Quinn came backhands full of Saw and several other dvds, she had to lean on the doorframe to stop her head from spinning – in her absence Rachel got free of sweater and knee socks; in tight white t-shirt, which perfectly outlined her breasts and short skirt, her bare legs stretched out on the bed, brunette was a sight to behold.

To keep herself from staring Quinn hurried to put the disk in and sat on the foot of the bed, her back turned to the brunette.

"Are you going to watch it from over there? It's uncomfortable and strenuous for your back." Rachel asked with confusion.

"No, I am fine"

Five minutes in the movie Quinn settled beside Rachel, of course, making sure to leave some space between them. Ten minutes later a bit freaked out by the gore scene unfolding on the screen, but not willing to admit it, she allowed herself to move closer only to jump startled by the laughter from Rachel.

"This is hilarious" Rachel guffawed

Quinn couldn't help being amused by her reaction. "You're a monster, Berry, how could you laugh at this?"

"I don't know, Quinn. First time I watched it I thought it was a bit ridiculous and overboard, but now it's downright hilarious." She explained through laughter.

Soon they both were snickering; Rachel at the ridiculous gore scenes, Quinn at Rachel.

"I think I am hungry, really hungry." Rachel said clutching her belly, sore from all the laughing.

"Munchies. Great." Quinn paused the movie and climbed out of bed. "I'll bring you something."

Mindful of Rachel's eating habits she brought her plate filled with fruits, nuts and grabbed several cookies for a dessert.

She smiled to herself when she found the girl watching shopping channel with the look of rapt fascination on her face.

"Dig in" Quinn said placing plate in front of her.

With a quick "thank you" Rachel popped a grape in her mouth "These are delicious" she moaned, which sounded decidedly wanton to Quinn's ears.

"Want some?"

"No, I am fine" Quinn cleared her throat as she watched Rachel put another grape in her mouth, her lips parting sensuously.

They finished watching the movie in silence, Rachel busy devouring her food and Quinn fighting the constant urge to stare at Rachel's mouth.

Finished with her food Rachel shifted to put plate down, movement causing their thighs to brush.

Quinn bit her lip as even the smallest contact made warmth settle in between her legs.

Oblivious, Rachel flicked through the channels "I've seen this movie. It's so silly" Rachel laughed putting the remote down.

"Oh, I remember this scene" she said softly, her voice sounding different.

Quinn lifted her eyes feeling composed enough to see what brunette was talking about, only to be met with a close up of two women making out.

Her face heating up she quickly averted her eyes, the universe was against her.

"This is hot" Rachel whispered, her eyes focused on the screen. Quinn felt like crying with frustration.

She felt the bed shift as Rachel turned to her.

"So hot" Rachel whispered as she moved closer.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked barely above the whisper, unable to contain shiver that ran down her spine.

Rachel lightly brushed her cheek with the tips of her hand "This" she whispered before pressing her lips to Quinn in the softest kiss.

Quinn's reaction was instant; she couldn't help but kiss back, moaning at the softness of lips that moved across hers. She gasped and pulled away embarrassed of her reaction, when she quivered as Rachel dragged her nails down the nape of her neck. She stared at Rachel wide eyed, she knew it was wrong considering Rachel's state, she knew the right thing would be to stop right then.

"Don't," Rachel hushed her sensing her inner turmoil. "Don't say anything". Seeing Quinn hesitate she snatched the opportunity, swiftly straddled her thigh and leaned forward to kiss her again, hard. Quinn deepened the kiss, her fists bunching white t shirt tugging Rachel closer. She was in haze, heartbeat pounding in her ears; she wanted to touch every inch of tan skin she longed for so long. Hesitation left her as she felt Rachel press down on her thigh, heat burning through the thin layer of fabric separating them.

Both panted when they parted, Rachel had her fingers tangled in blond hair; she kissed down the column of Quinn's neck covering it with soft nibbles and kisses that sent Quinn into frenzy; her hands slid under Rachel's t shirt, wanting to touch everywhere at once, tracing the taught muscles of her back, her fingers flexed involuntary when Rachel bit down and sucked lightly at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

Quinn thanked all deities for the short skirt brunette was wearing as her hands slid up the expanse of her thighs to palm her ass, Rachel moaned her approval grinding down on her thigh.

Brunette pushed away bracing herself against Quinn's shoulders. Her eyes jet black as they met darkened hazel ones; she traced the outline of Quinn's jaw with the tips of her fingers,with a hard to read look on her face. Quinn wanted to ask if everything was ok, but Rachel lifted the hands to take her t shirt off revealing so much more tan skin that Quinn stopped thinking at once and leaned forward to cover newly exposed skin with open mouthed kisses, nuzzling the line of bra covered breasts, she trailed upward to the neck inhaling warm mix of Rachel's perfume and heated skin, she could not resist the urge to bit down and suck tender flesh in her mouth, grip on her shoulders tightened as Rachel jerked and rocked down on her thigh. Quinn moaned as she felt Rachel's wetness seep through her panties and spread on her thigh, she squirmed making Rachel's knee bump in between her legs. They found a rhythm as they moved together, all rugged breaths and sighs.

Quinn dragged her nails down Rachel's shoulders to the bra clasp tracing it she looked up silently asking for permission, Rachel smiled at her "I will save you the trouble." she reached behind to unclasp it herself; shrugging coquettishly she slid the straps down her shoulders revealing herself to Quinn.

Blonde reached out to follow down the column of Rachel's neck across her collarbone to lightly cup her breast "You are so beautiful" Quinn exhaled awed as she rolled hard nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Surrounded by smell of warm skin Quinn felt dizzy; she moaned at the feeling of small hands slide under her shirt lifting it with their movement. Quinn quickly got rid of her bra, leaving her naked from waist up. Rachel tangled her fingers in blonde hair tugging to press them closer, Quinn happy to oblige couldn't get enough kissing, sucking, biting down the brunette's neck to her breasts, primal sounds leaving Rachel's throat spurring her on. Rachel's movements became jerky, her fingers dug in Quinn's shoulders painfully, small shivers shaking her frame. Smell of their arousal mixing in the air.

"So close" Rachel panted; not able to wait any longer she gripped Quinn's hand and guided it under her skirt, "Want to feel you" she rasped out.

Quinn's breath hitched at the contact with her drenched panties. "I don't know what to do." she said pressing her fingers through the fabric feeling more moisture cover her fingers.

"Just," Rachel gasped "just touch me" Quinn nodded as she moved panties aside to feel slick heat. Long guttural moan escaped Rachel's throat as Quinn started explore her folds, she watched mesmerized at Rachel writhing above her, lips parted, tongue peeking to wet her lips. Even though Quinn moved slowly, moves uncertain and fumbled, Rachel looked like she was in heaven, her thighs canted as Quinn touched especially sensitive spot.

Carefully Quinn slid one finger inside and it was so tight and hot they both moaned at the feeling. Quinn leaned forward to take hard nipple in her mouth, sucking lightly. Rachel arched into her mouth, loosing her rhythm. "More fingers" she gasped. Two fingers sent tremors through her small frame. "Right there" she gasped as Quinn pumped faster. Rachel licked her fingers and moved them down the plane of her stomach between her legs to rub frantically at her clit, her eyes scrunched shut muscles taught; she came silently with a shuddered breath, pulsing around Quinn's fingers buried deep inside her. Quinn continued to move slowly riding out small after shocks of her orgasm. She pulled out carefully wiping her fingers on her thigh, rotating her aching wrist. Rachel sagged, draping herself around her shoulders.

"Thank you" Rachel whispered placing chaste kisses all over Quinn's cheek and down her neck, her hot breaths made Quinn quiver.

Rachel smiled against blonde's skin "Your turn." Quinn's world tilted as brunette pushed her down on the bed, tugging pillows from under her and tossing them aside. She made quick work of the rest of their clothes leaving them completely naked. She looked feral as she admired Quinn, finding no patience for foreplay, she cupped her roughly. Quinn cried out when Rachel pinched her clit, her hips bucked almost throwing Rachel off.

Rachel grinned as she started to move her hand slowly the heel of her palm pressing rhythmically at Quinn's clit, her pussy sliding wetly along Quinn's thigh.

Close to sensory overload Quinn whimpered lifting her hips seeking more contact when Rachel dipped one finger into her only to quickly pull out.

"Rachel" Quinn panted "Don't tease me."

"Say you want me" ever so lightly Rachel circled her clit with one finger.

"I want you, please." Quinn rasped out.

Rachel entered her with two fingers knuckles deep, she started to move them slowly,

"Oh god. So close." Quinn panted as Rachel sped up her movements, flicking her clit with her thumb. Rachel watched blonde unravel beneath her, impression on her face almost painful, her pulse fluttering wildly, her body strung tight, toes curling. Rachel gasped at the feeling of inner walls tightening around her fingers in a series of contractions. "You're amazing" she whispered pressing chaste kisses beneath Quinn's ear, as blonde tried to catch her breath.

She plopped beside Quinn draping a hand across her middle

Several minutes later Quinn turned on her side to look at her. "That was wow." She whispered.

"You sound surprised" Rachel smiled cheekily.

"Are you alright?"Quinn asked cupping her cheek.

"Yeah" Rachel smiled softly.

Quinn wrapped her arm around smaller girl tugging the the comforter to cover their rapidly cooling bodies.

She woke up with a start. She rubbed at her eyes sleepily. Previous night making itself known with ache in her muscles. She opened her eyes to be met with a sight of wide awake, very naked Rachel Berry.

"I am sorry"Quinn whispered closing her eyes shut for a moment..

Rachel arched a brow at her.

"For taking advantage of you You being high and not responsible for your actions." Quinn sighed.

"How long do you think a high lasts?" Rachel smiled.

"It was a mistake" Quinn continued.

"It wasn't a mistake. I am sorry if you think so" mood shifted palpably and Rachel turned to lay on her back.

"Just don't tell about this to anyone."

"Like who. And do you think anyone will believe me?" Rachel answered with an eyeroll,

she stretched her spine as she sat up her back turned to Quinn.

Quinn wanted to reach out and touch soft skin, trace lean muscles of her back but this seemed too intimate, even though much more intimate things occurred several hours ago; she watched silently angry with herself, as Rachel started to get dressed.

"I need a ride home." Rachel said without facing Quinn ready for her request to be denied, but too prideful to show it.

"Right," Quinn said instantly getting up.

Rachel turned to her in surprise, her eyes darkened with lust as they raked across her naked frame.

Conscious of her body, Quinn tugged the sheet to cover herself up.

"Stop staring at me," she seethed as she turned away to keep semblance of privacy. Awkwardly she tried to pull her clothes on keeping the sheet from falling.

"I want to watch, Quinn, and I will. Or do you think you are the only one allowed to stare?" Rachel huffed crossing her arms across her chest

"What is that you're talking about?"

"Please, Quinn, do you really think I haven't noticed the way you stare at me?" Rachel asked moving to stand right behind her.

Quinn tensed at the feeling of fingers trace the line of her spine, doing exactly what she was afraid to do earlier. "You have nothing to be conscious of, you are gorgeous."

"I will wait for you outside." Rachel added pressing light kiss to her shoulder blade.

Quinn exhaled shakily feeling her heart ache with longing. She wanted to talk to Rachel, to tell her about her feelings, she cursed at her own cowardice.

Finished dressing up she opened the door to find Rachel wasn't there.

She hurried downstairs trying to avoid making too much noise, mindful of still sleeping partygoers.

Her sighed with relief when she found Rachel on the front porch steps.

She joined her, sitting so their sides were pressed together. Quinn watched her from the corner of her eye. Making a decision she wiped her suddenly clammy hands at her jeans; she took one small hand in hers and pressed it to her lips.

"I like you." She said her voice shaking, giving away a deeper meaning of her words.

"I know" Rachel answered squeezing her hand in reply.


End file.
